high school love
by animelover43
Summary: What happenes when you go to the best school in the world, a girl who likes you, and two bullies who to try to make you miserable...well add that up and you have high school. NARUXHINA


**High school love**

**Hello one and all I am proud to present A Naruto fanfic. This is my first fanfic so don't expect much.**

**Chapter 1 "Getting started"**

Inside the apartment lived the number one knuckle headed ninja named Naruto. He lived with his roommate Sasuke Uchiha the last member of the Uchiha clan. They were both asleep on there own beds a little drool came out Naruto's mouth. It was all quite when the alarm went off on the counter and the Uchiha's eyes started to open up a little. He hit the alarm off and got out of bed to wake up Naruto.

"Hey dobe, wake up it's time to go to school" Sasuke said as he threw his pillow at Naruto's face. The sleeping blond moved around in his a bed a little but he didn't wake up. Sasuke sighed and came up with his usual idea. "Hey I can Sakura getting changed and she's wearing no bra" Sasuke said deviantily. Naruto's eyes then opened up and his looked around the room.

"Where is she where's Sakura I don't want to miss a single moment" Naruto said with excitement. Sasuke chuckled at how Naruto fell for a set-up like that every time. "Get dressed Naruto we're going to be late." Sasuke said as he got into his Konoha school uniform. Naruto got out of bed lazily and went to the bathroom with his school uniform.

After a few minutes of doing his business and getting dress he got out of the bathroom and into the living room. Sasuke tossed him a piece of toast at him and Naruto catched it in his hand. "We're leaving early Sakura is waiting for us outside the apartment and we're taking breakfast on the go." Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his toast.

Naruto only groaned and followed Sasuke out the door. "Don't forget to look the door Naruto" Sasuke said with his back behind. Naruto get out the keys out of his pockets and locked behind him. He took another bite out of his toast and tried to catch up to Sasuke. He went down a flight of stairs and when he reached the bottom he grabbed his backpack the was hanging from the hanger out in the main lobby.

Outside he could see Sasuke and Sakura both waiting for him. Naruto opened the front door and waved at the group and only Sasuke waved back Sakura however didn't. "Morning Sakura how's it going?" Naruto said with a smile. "Oh fine it's just fine." Sakura said in response. "Well we better get going or else we'll be late." Sasuke said while walking away towards the school.

Naruto and Sakura ran up to catch up to him so they wouldn't get lost. Sakura stayed close to Sasuke side but kept her distance from Naruto. She and Naruto have had an accident with each other a while and to this day she is still mad at him even though it's been years since it happened.

They walked onto some of the streets to the school and on the way they spotted a couple of other students that would be attending the school Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Sakura ran up to Ino to catch up on what she missed since they were both best friends.

"Ino hey how's it going?" Sakura said happily. Ino smiled at Sakura and started chatting with her about today's activities and other stuff. Naruto and Sasuke both greeted Shikamaru and Choji and they greted them back.

"Hey Shikamaru Choji what's up?" Naruto said with a smile. "Eh, not much is going on it's just a drag now that Sakura and Ino are together things are going to get crazy." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Yeah just yesterday they started talking about dieting and they took away my snacks and I nearly starved to death." Choji said with a sigh as well.

Sakura and Ino were still talking and now Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru and Neji, Naruto on the other hand was left out of the conversation and he felt alone. But it was normal to him he always felt alone from the beginning and it didn't bother him. So he decided to walk on ahead and get to school early leaving the group behind.

On his way there he got distracted and he went into different directions and soon he was lost. "_Oh boy now I've done it."_ Naruto thought in his head. He looked around at where he was while walking. He soon saw a huge mansion and he instantly knew where he was.

That was Hyuuga mansion one of the richest families in the whole village. While Naruto wasn't paying attention he accidentally bumped into a female exiting the gate and they both fell on the floor their books scattered on the ground as well.

He rubbed his forehead in pain and looked up to see who he bumped into. It was Hinata Hyuuga the main heir to the Hyuuga family. She rubbed her forehead in pain to. At that moment Naruto got up onto his feet and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention I should get going" Naruto said as he gathered his things. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed furiously. She had had a crush on him ever since she first saw him but she hadn't said anything to him. In fact no guy would talk to her not because of her beauty but because she was part of a high class family and many guys were afraid that her father would torture them if they so dared talk to her.

Hinata still remained on the ground blushing furiously. Seeing this Naruto decided to do the nice thing for someone. He extended his hand to Hinata so he could help her up. Hinata saw this and extended her shaking hand out to his. She grabbed it and then Naruto lifted her up onto her feet. "I'm sorry again Hinata I should of watch where I was going I have to go now." Naruto said as he started running away from Hinata nervously.

Hinata stood there still blushing and she smiled. "_Naruto helped me, his hand felt so soft so warm"_ Hinata thought happily in her head. Naruto on the other hand was still running afraid he was going to get in trouble.

He ran and ran with his eyes closed until he ran into another person this time it was a person with a book on his hand. _"Ow this is not my day first I run into Hinata and now I run into another person." _ Naruto thought while rubbing his head again. The man didn't phase one bit but the book covered most of his face. Only his eyes and his silver hair could be seen behind the book.

"I'm sorry but I was reading this book and I seem to have got distracted and hit a new student altogether." The silver haired man said. "How do you know I'm a new student?" Naruto asked curiously. The silver haired man looked down at him and extended his arm out to Naruto.

"Oh I seem to forget my attitude my name is professor Kakashi Hatake I am one of the teachers at Konoha high school." Kakashi said as Naruto grabbed his hand. He lifted Naruto up on his feet and Naruto stared at him. "So if you're a professor then where is the school I'm going to be late." Naruto said in a rush. Kakashi laughed behind the book.

"You're already here this is Konoha high school." When Naruto looked behind him he looked in awe. The school was huge and not only that it looked grand spanking new. "You know your early today we don't get many students early on the first day tell you what you can come to one of my classes free of charge I'll let the principle know see you around." Kakashi said as he walked away reading the book once again.

Naruto decided to look around the school since he was early. He stepped inside the main hallway and looked around. The walls were decorated with red and white tiles and the lockers were each a pattern of red and white as well. Next he decided to check the class room hallway. Each of the rooms looked fresh and new with different things in each different room. Naruto heard a noise coming a little bit aways.

He saw two ppl walking up having side conversations with each other laughing at a joke they one of them probably told. They soon approached Naruto each with a look in their eye that wasn't friendly. One of them had their uniform in a mess like he didn't care what he wore he also had sharp teeth like a dogs and he had red stripes on both of his eyes. The other one was fat and chubby. He had a bag of potato chips in his hand and started eating it down like it was nothing.

They both approached Naruto and put him in a corner. "Hey kid listen up this here is our school and right now I'm feeling generous either you hand over your lunch money and we won't beat the crap out of you." The teen said to Naruto. "Ah he probably doesn't have any Kiba he's just a stupid new student" The chubby kid said. "Yeah your right I probably should kick his ass now and then ask questions later good thinking Shino."

Kiba then raised his fist up into the air ready to punch Naruto in the face but then his fist stopped for some reason. Naruto looked up to see what happened and soon he heard footsteps coming in close to their positions. Kiba then started to run away as well as Shino.

Naruto was still looking at the person approaching him. He looked old but still able to move like anybody else and he had a little bit of a white beard on his chin. "Is there a problem here young man?" the old man said in a demanding voice. Naruto tried to get himself back to reality. "Uhhhh no sir nothing is wrong" Naruto said. The old man didn't believe him for one second he knew what went on.

"Young man I'll let you know that I am the principle here at Konoha High my name is Sarutobi" he said with a tight tone. Naruto felt relieved that he found the principle of the school but he still didn't want to say anything out of fear he might get in even more pain much quicker. "No sir there's nothing wrong I just got lost." Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi decided he wouldn't tell him no matter what so he decided to let him go. "alright young man your free to go if you ever need any help go to Jiraya he will be your consular also if you need any help with anything else see Tsunade she and Jiraya are trying to see who will take my place as principle of this school well run along now class is about to begin." Sarutobi said as he walked away.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief now that it was over. But then he remembered one little thing. "OH CRAP I FORGOT MY SCHEDUAL!!" Naruto thought as he ran back towards the entrance of the school. Things just weren't going right for him today and it was still morning.

**Well readers this is a first for me but I feel that we all had this kind of problem **

**Anyway, R&R**


End file.
